4KidsTV
4KidsTV: The Game Station (stylized as 4K!DS TV: THE GAME STATION and often referred to as 4KidsTV: Game Station) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that serves as the flagship property of 4Kids Entertainment, with a minority ownership by Fox Entertainment Group. Serving as the 2014 revival of the namesake block, it follows the launch of sister network FOX's Xploration Station block, and has its first commercial break. The channel consists of children/family-friendly third-party foreign animated and live-action television series, movies and TV specials, and as well as some original programs. It is also available on its official website, cables such as Time Warner Cable, and Comcast Cable (Xfinity), connected devices like smart TVs, video-on-demand providers, etc., and as well as an app. It is aimed at both female and male viewers, and its target audience is kids ages 6-7 and up. History Edit On November 7, 2014, Fox aired a teaser to celebrate the successful plans for a revival of the now-closed 4Kids block, announcing a joint venture with 4Kids Entertainment, and that the block would be relaunched as a standalone 24-hour TV channel, under the name 4KidsTV: The Game Station. This was due to the announcement via Twitter that the 4KidsTV block would be revived as a channel to be a sister network to Fox. Later, the launch date for the channel was proclaimed to be November 15, 2014, with the first show being Funky Cops. 4KidsTV: The Game Station debuted on November 15, 2014 at 2:18 a.m. EST, with the Funky Cops episode, Cruise Control, being its first TV series. With the discontinuation of the two-hour paid programming block Weekend Marketplace, the channel had its very first commercial break at 4:05 a.m., and It also premia rerun of antis. In May 2015, FOX announced that 4KidsTV: The Game Station would earn additional content for its successful launch. Slated were several programming blocks , an evening block, a Saturday morning block, and a prime time block. Dinosaur King, Viva Piñata, Biker Mice from Mars, Cubix, RollBots, and Chaotic were planned as acquired programs for 4KidsTV: The Game Station. These acquired programs plus those from the now-closed Toonzai block would total ten or more hours of acquired programming. At this time, FOX planned on adding two or three series per year. 4KidsTV: The Game Station was to have its first 2-hour commercial break, meaning that the network would return to its program after the break. A branded interactive club was also part of the plan, with channels working it into their existing club or beginning a new club and branding it how they would like to. With one half of FOX stations affiliating with the network and one fourth needed on August 14, 2015, the content was installed. FOX concealed the possibility to extract the content. Stations found that the sliding scale licensing fees were high enough what little exclusive programming they received, especially after spending additional funds for the FOX HD feed. One year later on October 19, 2016, 4KidsTV: The Game Station announced that it would plan a graphic redesign in order to prohibit criticism for dubbing original anime shows, stating that it would evade low ratings and that its goal is to protect its owner, 4Kids Entertainment from going bankrupt. Prior to the announcement, a lawsuit was settled between TV Aichi and 4Kids. After the lawsuit, TV Aichi announced that 4Kids had every right to produce English dubs and make full-length theme songs of their licensed anime and cartoons. Luckily, the plan was successful by the start of 2017, and the graphic redesign launched four months later on May 6, 2017, with the premiere of Di-Gata Defenders. 4KidsTV: The Game Station received high ratings on the following month on June 15, 2017, as most parents and kids understood what the plan was about. After a 3-day closure June 30 to July 2, 2017, 4KidsTV: The Game Station relaunched the day after on July 3, 2017, but its shows and name remained. To coincide with the 2017 Fireworks Frenzy event, it received another graphic redesign the following day, and the website was given a second update. Later on July 16, 2017, 4KidsTV: The Game Station held its first ever "Splish Splash Gaming Bash Sweepstakes". The sweepstakes included a sneak peek of a new song sung by the hosts and characters of the channel. On October 13, 2017,